The Box
by Resider of Darkness
Summary: Why is Roxas sneaking down the halls, Why does he have a box, Why is he disappearing into Axel's room and WHY IS SAIX IN A LEOTARD? For the epic battle read on!
1. The Box,The Leotard Fairy and Steve?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts.

-

"DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN" Roxas sang as he crept down the halls of the castle that never was, careful not to wake anybody at the tender hour of 1:00 in the morning.

He peered sneakily around the corner using his mad ninja skills, never mind the fact he was wearing black clothes that clashed with the starch white walls around him.

He shadily made his way down the hall a brown cardboard box tucked safely under his left arm.

He snickered to himself sneaking around was so easy, especially in a castle filled with battle trained nobodies, yep really easy.

He came across a flaming red door that stood out in the blindingly white room, he smiled to himself as he tapped on the door.

It creaked open dramatically as it gave way to the ever hyper Axel "Hey Roxy, I see you got the goods"

A nod "Good, this is gonna be great come in, come in" Axel gestured to his flaming red room, Roxas brushed past him and plopped down on the black leather couch, placing the box in the middle of his table.

He barely registered Axel plopping down beside him as they stared intently at the box, almost willing it to open.

"Roxxaaassss..." Axel hissed glaring at the box "Why isn't it doing anything?!"

"I...Don't know" Roxas whispered back as he reached a shaky hand toward the box, Axel caught it mid-way.

"Are-are you sure you want to do that?" Axel said gently releasing Roxas' wrist.

"No..." Roxas said staring directly into Axel's emerald eyes "But I'm bored, so I'll do it anyway"

Axel sighed and shook his head "Fine but if something happens I will accept no charges for what may occur"

Roxas stared at him blankly with a raised eyebrow "Where did that come from"

"Sorry, I've been watching re-runs of Boston Legal" he admitted scowling at Roxas' open mouthed stare.

"Dude, you're scaring me" Roxas scooted further away as he stared even harder "But anyway back to opening the box!"

He slowly reached for the box, oh so slowly, oh so very slowly.

Axel twitched "Dude just open the box already!" Roxas came out of his shocked state and glared at Axel.

"I was just trying to build suspense, God!" In a huff he reached for the box again.

He just touched it as there was a banging at the door before it was thrown open and in pranced Saix...

In pink leotards doing ballet "Hello my mortal friends, it is I the leotard fairy!" He proclaimed loudly.

If he noticed the odd looks he didn't comment on them, "I am here to grant you ONE WISH!" He waved his arms dramatically for effect "So yell upon the heavens your wish and I shall grant it!"

Roxas sweat dropped then as Axel placed a light bulb over his head, then it struck him.

"I wish for..." He leaned _really_ close and whispered in Saix's ear "A waffle maker!"

Saix nodded in interest "Of course dear sir, so be it!" A flash of lightning went off as Saix disappeared, as purple waffle maker with pink hearts lay in his place.

Roxas got hearts in his eyes as he glomped the waffle maker which for my laziness shall be called Steve.

So he glomped Steve pushing Axel away from his prize "My precious!" he hissed in a very Smeagle like manner.

Axel frowned "Roxy, It's my prize too!" he yelled pouting at the love struck blonde.

"NO, It's mine you can't have it!" He hugged it tighter and hid in the corner.

Axel reached out to him but shrunk back as Roxas _Bit _him, clutching his arm to his chest he sobbed.

"Wh-why do you have to be so m-mean" he sobbed tears streaming down his cheeks, excuse me while I have a fangirl moment SQUEEEEEE! Ahem, okay back to the story.

"Mean is my nature so nyaaaah!" he poked his tongue out childishly at Axel who looked like he was gonna have a panic attack.

"W-well I don't like it!" he yelled sobbing harder as he stared at Steve "Do you love that more than me?!"

Roxas stared at Steve too, and looked Axel in the eyes "Hell Yeah!" Roxas yelled smirking as Axel passed out.

He shrugged "Ah well what a' ya gonna do?" he then proceeded to search Axel's room for waffle ingredients

All he found was dirty clothes and a bottle of golden syrup.

He growled in frustration tugging at his hair "Where am I gonna find the right ingredients?!"

-

Will Roxas ever find the ingredients, will Axel wake up, will they EVER open the box find out in the next instalment of The Box.


	2. Second hand brains and portals?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts.

--

Roxas was nearly in tears, after sneaking into Larxene's room and retrieving almost everything he needed to make waffles with Steve.

He found out that there was no MAPLE SYRUP!!

His head snapped round his murderous aura growing as Axel let out a groan from his perch half buried under a pile of watermelons.

Where they came from, no one knows...

But anyway, he shook Axel and slammed him into a wall waking him up with a started yelp, he growled demonically at him as lightning and fire developed around him, kinda like the fiery pits of hell!.

"**Axel, we are going to find some maple syrup"** he edged closely to Axel's ear **"Or else" **he hissed.

Axel gulped trying and failing to find word he just nodded his head dumbly.

"Good, oh and we should probably get enough for both of us" Roxas smiled and glomped him, his danger level returning to that of a newborn puppy as tears welled in his eyes.

"Thank you!" Axel smiled and hugged him back a light bulb lit up over his head, literally.

"So does this mean you love me more than Steve now?" Roxas looked up to him smiling in a dazed stated as his blue eye swam with happiness.

"Of course not!" He declared Axel punched a fist in the air yelling happily.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, wait what?!" He stopped in mid air (A.N: Yes he was levitating) and spun round to face Roxas hitting the ground with a thud, almost in tears, again.

"Um, Never mind" Axel shrugged and nodded, Roxas stuck his fist up in the air trying to Oathkeeper.

It missed and landed on his head, as he stumbled around Axel was laughing up a storm.

He ended up crashing into Axel and knocking them both over, which of course made Axel laugh harder.

Roxas on the other hand was curled up in a ball "Oh god my spleen!" he whimpered Axel wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Dude, like shame" Roxas pouted angrily as the pain subside sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah, well shut up!" Roxas yelled pointing an angrily shaking finger at Axel who snorted in response.

"Nice comeback" Axel twitched as Roxas started giggling every time he looked at him.

"WHAT?!" He yelled fire radiating off him slightly, Roxas giggled trying to stifle it with his hand.

"You-you haha said haha cum!" Roxas' giggling turned into full blown laughter as he clutched his sides.

Axel smacked him in the head "There is no time for this lets go get that maple syrup before the end of the chapter!"

Roxas saluted at him and grinned "Sir, yes sir!" Axel saluted back.

"At ease soldier!" Roxas grinned as he made a dark portal, then something occurred to him.

"Hey Axel, Why do good people not just make light portals, I mean we use dark ones?" Axel opened and closed his mouth looking for an answer.

"Because good people are idiots" Axel proclaimed victoriously stroking his chin.

"True, I mean look at Sora the hero yet completely useless, Kairi the forgetful one, Donald the psycho and Goofy the dumbest one!" Roxas exclaimed in horror.

"Oh dear god, I can't believe Sora is my somebody, I think I took his brains!" He ran around in circles clawing at his head screaming something along the lines of "Oh my god second hand brain, that were never used in the first place!"

Axel twitched and bonked Roxas on the head, Hard.

So hard in fact that Roxas looked up at him dazedly before dropping to the ground out cold.

Axel scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Oops, Ah well" He picked up Roxas and dragged him through the amazingly enough still open portal.

Too bad he forgot about one important thing.

The Box...

--

So what did you think?  
Read and Review, Anyone who does so will get a reply giving them their reward.

BYE!


	3. Officially Micheal Jackson?

Sorry for the late update, I've been swamped with school work as of late, well read and enjoy! (it's really short)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not, and never will own Kingdom Hearts.

Larxene tip-toed into Axel's room shutting the door behind her, hoping to find said pyro, instead she found something very...interesting.

A small box sitting innocently on Axel's coffee table she smirked slightly.

Taking sharp glances around the room she paced over to, THE BOX!

She jumped behind the couch as she heard the door creak open, the tell tale sound of skipping alerted her to Demyx's arrival.

Sighing slightly she stood up; waving to the Melodious Nocturne who just smiled brightly, Larxene absentmindedly wondered where his Sitar was.

"Hey, Lar-lar, what are you doing here?" Demyx yelled, Larxene twitched as she sent a Kunai full of electricity at him.

"Call me that again, I dare you" Larxene smirked as Demyx opened and closed his mouth, settling in the end for just not saying anything.

"I thought so, as for what I'm doing here I could ask you the same thing, now couldn't I?" Demyx frowned as Larxene picked the box up.

"Isn't that Axel's?" He said gesturing to said box, Larxene made an innocent face.

"Nooooo" Demyx stuck his tongue out at her, she smirked.

"It is, put it back before he comes back and kills us!" Demyx hissed, Larxene leaned close to his ear making him back up against the wall.

"Make me" She took off, sprinting down the halls, leaving the other now awake members, slightly disturbed as Demyx chased after her, whips of water trying to stop her.

She nimbly dodged each one, she considered herself safe until she smashed into a certain someone that made her freeze...Xemnas.

"U-um, Hi Xemnas" She tried to smiled, only to be on the receiving end of his glare, oh boy he was mad.

"Larxene!" Larxene stiffened at the rage in his voice, ducking her head slightly.

"Y-yes?" She whispered, wincing at the intensity of his glare, she saw Demyx run away out of the corner of her eye 'COWARD!' she inwardly seethed.

"What are you doing?" his voice was like poison, making her squirm and tug slightly on her cloak.

She quickly threw the box away it landed conveniently in a random portal, round and round the castle it goes where it stops nobody knows!

Turning back to Xemnas smiling slightly "Demyx was chasing me around the castle trying to kill me for no apparent reaaasssooonnn!" she whined, Xemnas clutched his ears in pain.

"Oh god I think my ears a bleeding!" he hastily retreated into a near bye portal and...

Xemnas was never seen again.

He now lives in Radiant Garden giving candy to defenceless young kids.

As such he has officially adopted the role as the Micheal Jackson of Radiant Garden.

-

Cliff hanger of Doom

So what did you think?  
Read and Review.

BYE!


	4. Evil Teapots and Fishafication?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts.

-

Axel appeared in surprisingly enough...Atlantica.

Nobody knows why he appeared in Atlantica, but then again Axel is a nobody so we assume he does.

It was at this point as Axel's and Roxas' who had woken up upon exposure to water faces turned purple that it occurred to Axel to cast the random spell to turn them into fish people, which shall be names...Fishafication.

"Fishafication!" Axel yelled shrieking as his feet turned into a shark tail, sobbing something along the lines of 'Oh god my perfect feet' self-centred isn't he.

Roxas meanwhile was staring down in wonder at his pretty that's right pretty golden fish tail, he started giggling.

Axel rounded on his "What is it the evil teapots again?!" he yelled chakrams at the ready, Roxas shook his head.

"No, I was just thinking about my precious waffles!" he announced smiling dumbly.

Axel smacked himself in the forehead sighing, he beckoned Roxas to follow him "If we want to find waffle ingredients we would most likely find them at the palace"

Roxas nodded slightly, their trip to the palace was a silent one until; "Hey Axel, why is your hair still spiky if we're under water"

Axel opened and closed his mouth "Um, because gravity in this world is reversed and as such our hair can remain spiked up for up to 3 days" he stated proudly.

Roxas nodded in understanding "But wait how does that work?" Axel halted him midway.

"No time to explain, we're here" He exclaimed loudly as they came upon Triton who sat snoozing in his chair.

"Huh, wha, I'm awake" Triton shot bolt upright inwardly crying at his disturbed sleep cycle as he regarded them with cold eyes.

Roxas pointed at him in wonder "Oh my god, Axel that guy is still alive!" Axel rolled his eyes as he swam closer.

"Sorry about my, um friend, he was recently taken off his medication" Triton nodded wearily, as Roxas stared open mouthed.

"Um so anyway can I help you?" Triton asked swimming down to them, surprisingly absent of his trident.

"Yeah do you have any waffle ingredients? We need to synthesize a waffle" Triton frowned slightly as he sunk into deep thought.

Very deep thought..."Hey where the hell is my Trident?!" He yelled, startling Axel and Roxas who in the 2 hours he had been thinking had started a card game.

They both fell anime style "Oh that's right I leant it to Ursula!" Triton exclaimed snapping his fingers, as if on cue a loud boom and evil laughter was heard "Ah, there she is".

"That's all well and good but do you have any waffle ingredients?!" Roxas yelled some of his earlier temper coming back full force.

Triton edged back startled "No, of course not we're underwater, how the hell could we eat waffles!" Roxas took deep breaths as he made a portal.

"Shut up" with that said they both swam through the portal, Triton just stared at the closing portal totally oblivious to the giant Ursula wreaking havoc in the distance...

"Well, what a nice couple of guys!" he nodded to himself as he swam back to his chair to go to sleep.

-

Cliff hanger of Doom

So what did you think?  
Read and Review.

BYE!


	5. Zexion's Secret Weapon?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to One-Winged-Chaos!

This is for reviewing my story and asking for the next chappie, you rock!

-

Larxene lay curled up on her bed crying into her pillow.

"Why did that idiot have to go and make me lose my box?!" Everyone about 3 floors down could hear her, and that's where this chapter takes place, for now.

Marluxia was sitting in his garden, watering his plants, what else when something hit him in the head.

"Ah my head" he whimpered getting up from where he lay sprawled on the floor.

Rubbing his head he glared at the evil brown box that lay harmlessly on the grass beside him.

"Why the hell did a box just hit me in the head?!" he yelled picking up the offending object.

He spun it around in his hand taking in the shiny brown texture, it was well...ugly.

"Pfft, stupid box" he threw it over his shoulder where it flew through a conveniently placed window.

-

Said box ended up lying randomly on Zexion's bed, for reasons unknown at this current time.

The Cloaked Schemer just so happened to walk through the door at that second.

His eyes widened a fraction upon discovering the box lying on _his _bed.

He cautiously paced over to it, kneeling down so he could see it better, a pleased smiled came over his lips.

Picking up the box he randomly sprinted down the hall, why he didn't portal is well, he has his reasons.

-

He burst through the meeting room door, he sat on his new chair (A.N: Xemnas' old one) as leader of Organization XIII, what with its 12 members.

Grabbing the strange metal yet somehow glowing orby thingy, he yelled as loud as he could.

"ALL MEMBERS PLEASE ASSEMBLE IN THE BAT CAVE, I MEAN THE MEETING ROOM that is all!"

He sat back contentedly humming as members sat in their chairs, watching as Demyx had to get help to climb onto his.

He motioned for silence as all members (minus Roxas and Axel) turned to face him eyebrows raised.

"Firstly, seeing as Mansex had left to go feed innocent little children candy, I will be new leader!" He was met with mumbles of 'whatever' and a slight snoring.

"And secondly, I have found our secret weapon for collecting hearts!" At this everyone sat shocked straight as they stared at him in wonder.

"BEHOLD!!" He threw the box into the middle of the room where it randomly floated, everyone face planted.

"You BASTARD, THAT'S MY BOX!" Larxene magically jumped across the room in slow motion at Zexion.

Zexion raised his arms to defend himself, closing his eyes, waiting for the inevitable blow.

It never came.

Instead Larxene was randomly spinning round in mid air screaming, while in the corner Xaldin was giggling like a school girl...EW! Sorry for that disturbing image.

Suffice it to say Larxene was getting dizzy, very quickly.

-

Larxene let out a strange gurgling noise that sounded remarkably like a dying chicken crossed with a psycho cow named Bertha, as she was lowered to the ground.

Marluxia in all of his non-concerned concern jumped down to her.

"Hey Larxene sweetie are you okay?" Larxene just groaned as Marluxia poked her in the stomach, before emptying her guts all over him. (A.N: Not really, maybe, do Nobodies even have guts, I assume so)

He let out a very manly shriek and ran screaming out of the room.

Everyone else just sweatdropped at the sight as Larxene popped back up again.

"I fell better now, so what was I doing, ah who cares, later" The Savage Nympho skipped merrily out of the room.

Zexion just sat in his chair eyes wide "We shall never speak of this again, agreed?!" A chorus of 'Hell yeah' rang out around the room, he nodded simply.

"Great then all of you, get the hell out of my room!" the all scrambled out the door, again with the not using portals.

-

I'm beginning to think they are just idiots, Except for Roxas he's just...challenged.

-

(AkuRoku and Zemyx forever! Yay!)

So what did you think?  
Read and Review.

BYE!


	6. Tacos And Shiny Things?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts.

Dedicated to Z E X I O N S L E X I C O N, happy birthday Aaron! (It's a bit late, but oh well!)

-

Roxas walked excitedly out of the shiny black portal, followed closely by Axel.

"Hey, this is that new world that I suddenly remembered!" Roxas declared, cheerfully surveying the new world.

"Oh My God, Roxas I know where we are, it's my home town!" Axel hugged the pretty glass window happily.

"Really, cool so where are we!" Axel pushed open the glass door and entered arms wide.

"Roxas my friend welcome to TACO BELL!!" Roxas looked around in wonder, but not too much wonder!

"Axel..." Roxas whispered so quietly that Axel could only just hear it.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?!" Roxas stared up at him tears in his eyes.

"Axel, I had no idea you lived in Taco Bell, I'm so sorry!" Roxas broke down in fits of sobs

"Don't cry for me it's not so bad, I mean look I always got free food, except for when I had to give them my money" Axel started sobbing to as he hugged Roxas.

So basically they were crying in the middle of Taco Bell.

Well we'll check in on them a little later.

-

Meanwhile, in TCTNW the box was still spinning around in the air.

Magically, and um stuff...

"Back to Axel and Roxas!"

-

Axel reluctantly got up sniffling pitifully and then it occurred to him.

Where the HELL was Roxas!

He shrugged to himself as he walked up to the counter, only to see Roxas...serving people?

"Hello sir welcome to Taco Bell, may I take your order?" Axel just stared, and stared and stared and...Need I go on?

"Um, hi I want a...Crunchy beef taco!" Roxas saluted him, smiling cheerily.

"Yes SIR!" He pressed a few buttons on his random board, you know with the funny buttons on it?

"That would be 400,090 munny please!" Axel stared open mouthed at him, eyes screaming bloody murder.

"What that is..." an air of ominous outrage hung around Axel "A BARGAIN, they went down 89,010 munny!" Axel smiled his eyes flashing munny signs as he laid the random glowing yellow orbs of DOOM, on the counter.

"There, 400,090 munny" Roxas took the money placing it gracefully in the register.

"Your meal with be right with you please take a seat" Axel went to sit in the corner at a random table for unknown purposes named, David.

Roxas stood blankly behind the counter as a man wearing a black suit and ski mask reminding him vaguely of Batman.

The man pulled out an AK-47 pointing it at Roxas' head "Give me your money bitch!" Roxas' eyes went all pretty and...stuff.

He glomped the gun "SHINY, SHINY, SHINY, SHINY, SHINY, SHINY, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he pointed the gun at the stunned man.

"What's it do, what's it do!" Roxas pressed the trigger and a funny noise, kind of like a sick Giraffe, as a random flag shot out the end.

Roxas turned it round to read it 'Haha, there is no maple syrup and/or waffle ingredients in this world' Roxas eyes turned a furious blood red as his face took on a demonic scowl and the man ran away screaming 'demon'.

"AXEL!" Said Pyro shot to his side faster than a hippo on drugs, he started cowering slightly.

"Yes" He whispered Roxas opened a portal, his eyes glowing kinda like a rock.

"Leave, now" Something in Roxas' voice made Axel want to pee his pants, and pee he did.

Roxas made a disgusted face as he threw Axel through the portal "Idiot" he followed Axel.

Axel tried to run back "MY TACO" Roxas just pushed him through further.

Poor, poor Axel.

-

And the Taco lay forgotten.

-

So what did you think?  
Read and Review.

BYE!


	7. Tragically Boring Ending?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, ever.

**Important!**

I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers, I thank you for reading, I award you all with a box of your own!

* * *

Roxas sighed as he stepped out of the portal, Axel lay sprawled out on the ground infront of him.

"You didn't have to push me so hard; I don't think I can get up" Roxas rolled his eyes as he pulled Axel up.

"Yes I did, I grew tired of you dragging me to pointless worlds" Roxas surveyed the room they were in.

"So where are we now?" Roxas did a faceplant staring at Axel incredulously, his eye twitched dangerously, it seemed to be doing that alot lately.

"Axel we're in _your_ _room_" Axel jumped up and down excitedly, clapping his hands in a very London Tipton like manner.

"YAY! Does that mean we have maple syrup and stuff?" Roxas glared at him, his eye twitched again.

"Yes..." Axel smiled happily at him, drawing him into an excited hug.

"Then let's go get The Box" Roxas just walked away muttering under his breath, something about 'dumb as brick' nobodies.

* * *

They searched the castle high and low, okay they only searched Axel's room, but that's beside the point.

"AXEL WHERE IS MY BOX?!" He yelled steam almost coming out of his ears, no wait, there it is!

Axel meanwhile just cowered in the corner drawing circles on the carpet with his finger "I don't know"

Roxas' eyes widened before narrowing into slits, his jaw clenched threateningly and his hands curled into fists.

"Axel I will give you 2 hours to find it, before I see to it myself that you never be able to have children" Something in Roxas' voice had Axel believing him.

As Roxas stalked out of the room he breathed a sigh of relief, standing up he slunk sullenly to the door, intent on tracking down The Box.

* * *

Roxas sat in his room with Namine talking about whatever came to mind, unfortunately for Namine, Roxas tended to be a bit random.

"So anyway I was all like, nuh-uh not on my non-existent doorstep and then-" He was cut off by an alarm going off.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nam I have to go castrate Axel, I'll see you later?" She nodded and he left the room.

* * *

"Where is it?!" Axel yelled as he moved onto the next room in the castle, the meeting room.

He could hear Roxas approaching from further down the hall "Axel, come out, come out, where ever you are" He skidded into the meeting room, literally.

He crashed into Roxas' chair leaving an Axel sized dent, god that's one more thing for Roxas to yell at him for.

He scrambled to hide behind the chair, attempting to shrink in size he sat down as Roxas' footsteps stopped outside the room.

He gulped nervously as the doors were forced open by a pissed off and possibly PMS-ing blonde.

Roxas took deliberately slow steps as he approached Axel, honestly he thought he could hide in a white room with that hair colour, we shall never know the wonders that inhabit Axel's mind.

He smirked as he stood silently infront of Axel, his eyes piercing him trying to find the weakest point to prod.

"So Axel did you find the box" His voice was thick with mocking, Axel merely squeaked out a strangled 'No'

Roxas' smirk widened "You know what that means Axel" He took a step closer as Axel stood up defensively.

"But I didn't lose it!" Roxas seemed be in deep thought as Axel slipped past him silently.

Roxas grabbed his arm "You know what I don't care" he tossed Axel across the room, said pyro hit the floor with a 'oomph' as the wind was knocked out of him.

His eyes widened as he saw the box floating in the middle of the room, just out of Roxas field of vision.

He tried to speak, to yell he found it, but all that came out was a groan as Roxas advanced towards him, summoning his keyblades.

Roxas pointed them at Axel's little friend (Totally not) an evil smirk on his face as he took some perverse sadistic pleasure in what he was doing.

Axel let out a noise of protest, catching Roxas' attention "What's that matter Axel?" His voice was sickly sweet.

Axel pointed weakly at the box in the air "Box, air, floating, let go" was all he could manage before he blacked out.

Roxas looked at the box in surprise, contemplating whether or not to go through with his castrating anyway; he silently let the keyblades vanish in a flash of light.

Jumping up he grabbed the box out of the air happily, he looked at Axel's crumpled form and shook his head.

"Poor loser"

* * *

Axel awoke to a mouth watering smell; he sniffed the air following the scent he found Roxas and Zexion, sitting laughing at something.

"Yeah, then I dragged him out!" They erupted into more laughter, scaring Axel but not enough to make him leave.

They finally spotted him; Roxas was the first to react "Axel what's up?" He said standing and stretching.

Axel frowned slightly "What were you guys doing?" He said gesturing to the empty sticky plates.

"Oh we just had some waffles do you want some?" Axel nodded eagerly, in deep thought though 'something's not right' he silently observed.

"Well too bad Zexion and I ate them all" He said nodding to himself happily, Axel's eyes widened and he started crying.

"But what about me?!" Roxas shrugged as he helped Zexion up, smiling.

"Feel free to look in the box" He said pointing to the box that lay in the corner as he and Zexion departed.

Axel sighed sadly as he walked over to the box dejectedly, he reach his hand out and opened the lid.

And passed out with a cry of horror.

Inside was...

A bottle of maple syrup.

* * *

I'm sorry for the bad ending I couldn't keep up with the plot bunnies and they ran away.

Well R&R.

Thank you to all the people who read The Box.


End file.
